Trouble In West City High
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: AU/Vegeta x OC/ Vegeta is the new kid at school and on Earth. As he adjusts to life here he begins to realize that there is something in the air at this school and it might not be as dangerous as he believes. Soon Vegeta is met with the biggest challenge ever, is the strongest girl in school falling for him?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prelude

Sun filtered through the window and lite up the dark room. A head of black hair stirred under the covers before hitting the alarm button on it's clock.

Getting up out of bed and stretching a young girl yawned. "I hate Mondays." She said to herself. After changing for school she quickly hopped off her balcony and disappeared in the morning mist.

In the same compound a girl with blue hair made breakfast before changing her clothes as well. She, however, took the time to say goodbye to her parents before walking out to her motor-scooter. After popping in a CD she toke off, her music blaring.

The alarm was so loud that the teenage boy in bed grabbed it and threw it against the wall. The buzzing only stopped after it broke into pieces. He changed his clothes and wrapped his tail around his waist, hiding it under his pants. After scratching his unkempt hair Vegeta walked out to the kitchen were his breakfast sat waiting for him.

His two caretakers Nappa and Raditz were already up and eating. They had the small television sitting on the counter. The news was usually the same every day since they came to the planet.

To think this is what the last of the Saiyans are reduced to because of the horrible tyrant, Frieza, that killed their King and the rest of their race. The Prince was to be hidden so that the evil lord couldn't find him and do to him what he did to his father. It was both of his caretakers idea to go to Earth it was such a weak small planet that it would have to be the last place for Frieza to look.

The announcer on the TV spoke, "This just in, The Black Knight strikes again!"

"Nappa turn that up something interesting is actually happening." said Raditz.

Nappa turned up the volume. "She was last seen leaving Don's Jewelry with over Ten-Thousand Zeni worth of jewels. It is unknown where she is but we will keep you posted."

"I've heard of this Black Knight before apparently she is the number one criminal in West City. She has never been caught." said Nappa. "There is something on this planet that is interesting."

"Prince Vegeta you should get ready for school. Don't want to be late on your first day." Raditz said handing him his schoolbag and lunch.

Once Vegeta got his stuff he headed outside. After taking a quick scan of the open field he took off for West City and his first day of school.


	2. Welcome to WCH

Chapter 2: Welcome to WCH

Vegeta found West City High School with little trouble, but he was unprepared for the huge number of students filing into the building upon his arrival. He stood at the entrance of the schoolyard, making sure his tail was secure around his waist, hidden by his shirt and pants. Vegeta didn't like large crowds. It was hard to keep an eye on everything going on around him at once, and the sensation made him feel oddly vulnerable. He couldn't think of a time in his life where he had been around so many people, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He had to stay in complete control, even if the large crowd made him nervous.

Vegeta caught several Earthling teens' eyes dart in his direction, no doubt curious about the unfamiliar student in the middle of the year. He glared back at several passing students. Even dressed like them, he managed to stand out. His flame-like hair, which seemed to defy the laws of gravity, stood out among more common, flatter hairstyles.

Vegeta ventured inside and found the office. He spoke to the secretary who handed him his schedule, locker number, and a map of the school. The campus was huge roughly the size of a large spaceship.

After studying the map a bit he determined that his locker could be found in hall C. As he spotted his locker number he noticed a girl with black hair twisting the knob on her locker. He watched her to see how the lockers worked. But she soon gave up. He heard her whisper, "I'm late, dammit." She then pulled back her fist and hit the locker with force, it shook then swung open.

As he, too, fought with his locker a voice came from behind him. "You're new aren't you?" When he turned around he saw the girl from a moment ago. Her eyes were hide slightly by her bangs. She had a tang top and jacket on. She also wore leather street gloves and ripped pants. Her boots were scuffed and worn. All Vegeta did was nod in response.

"Thought so, everyone knows how to work these lockers." She walked to his locker and hit it hard. It, too, shook before swinging open. The girl turned to him, "Just needs the right touch." she chuckled.

"Guess I'll see ya." She waved as she walked off. Vegeta didn't put much thought to it and bent over to get his books.

"That's a lot of books," came a different voice as Vegeta unloaded all six textbooks into his locker. "Reminds me of my sister she carries eight thick, huge books. You must be pretty strong if you can carry those without falling over" The voice laughed.

Vegeta shrugged. It hadn't seemed that heavy to him. _Earthlings really must be weak_, he thought to himself as he shut the locker.

"Name's Bulma Briefs. I came to find my sister." Vegeta turned to see and girl with a head of blue hair and pink dress with heels standing with her hand out to shake his. He opted out of the handshake afraid he might hurt her. He simply replied, "Vegeta."

"You wouldn't have happened to see her? She has black hair, her bangs hide her eyes a bit." Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded, "I've seen her."

"Good that means she's here at school. Now she's going to get it." Bulma looked over at Vegeta. "Do you need any help?" Vegeta shrugged.

"Let's check your schedule." Bulma took the slips of paper from Vegeta and unfolded them. "Alright. First class is… Biology with Mrs. Herman. Ugh. Have fun. But, hey, look at that." She pointed to the fourth line down. "We've got lunch period together. I'll be on the lookout for you in the cafeteria." She handed Vegeta the slips of paper.

"But for now, let's get you to your first class," said Bulma.

By the time Vegeta and Bulma reached Mrs. Herman's door, the class inside was almost over.

"Good luck," said Bulma as she walked away. "I'll see you at lunch."

Vegeta opened the door to the classroom with the intention slipping quietly into the back. As he tried to sneak in, the teacher stopped mid-sentence and addressed him. "Ah, you must be our new student," Mrs. Herman said with a flourish. She was a thin woman that wore a tad too much makeup. In a strange way, she almost reminded Vegeta of Frieza.

Every student turned in their seat to look at him. "Please, come to the front of the class and introduce yourself."

Vegeta squared his shoulders and advanced to the head of the class. He hesitated, unsure of what to say. Every eye in the room stared at him, waiting.

"My name is Vegeta, and… that's all," he finished stupidly.

As he returned to his seat, Vegeta began concocting a believable cover story to save himself from similar experiences in his subsequent classes.

He got better at bluffing his way through introductions as the day went on. Vegeta had always had a talent for deceit, but a lack of geographical and historical knowledge of Earthly details made it difficult to come up with a believable lie on the spot. Eventually, he settled on the simple story that he had transferred from a small school near North City.

Vegeta soon found that the story of The Black Knight was everywhere in school. Some kids thought that it was a nutritious thief from Iguana City. Others believe it was one of the school gangs taking turns robbing places. Vegeta wasn't at all interested in the gossip but to hear how fast the story spread was ridiculous.

When his lunch period finally rolled around, Vegeta was already ready to call it a day. Instead, he faced his biggest crowd yet in the lunchroom. As he wandered past tables already claimed by set groups of students, he contemplated retreating to the outside of the building to eat his lunch.

"Vegeta! Hey, Vegeta, over here!" He heard his name being called and turned to see the blue-haired girl from that morning flagging him down. She leaned on a table near the corner of the lunchroom with four other students sitting around it.

Vegeta mentally rolled his eyes, and seeing no other exit, he made his way over to the table. This girl was persistently helpful. It was annoying.

"We've got an extra seat here," said Bulma indicating the empty chair to her left.

Vegeta slid off his backpack and sat down, eying the other teens warily. He went over the details of his cover story in his mind, but before any of them could ask, Bulma began explaining for him.

"Everyone, this is Vegeta. He just transferred from overseas." Then, Bulma introduced each person, starting with the bald boy to Vegeta's left. "Vegeta, this is Krillin and Goku and Chi-Chi." A girl waved shyly, and the boy sitting next to her with a head of hair as wild as Vegeta's stopped slurping spaghetti long enough for a quick hello. "And this is my boyfriend, Yamcha. He's the captain of the school's baseball team."

The boy named Yamcha territorially snaked an arm around Bulma's waist. "Hey," he nodded. Vegeta eyed him with interest. His posture screamed overconfidence, but Vegeta was certain he didn't have the power to back it up. Yamcha met his eyes with a level gaze.

Bulma noticed the prolonged silence. "So how's your first day been?" she asked in an effort to restart the flow of conversation.

"Your school is very crowed," commented Vegeta.

Krillin laughed. "Yeah, West City High School is the biggest in this part of the country. Way too many students for my taste."

"Krillin used to be a monk," explained Bulma. "His temple only had around one hundred members."

Krillin leaned back in his chair. "Now Goku, Yamcha, and me study martial arts at the Turtle School in our spare time. It's probably the best martial arts school in the world."

"Fighting, baseball, and a sexy girlfriend," boasted Yamcha. "How much better could life get?" He laughed.

"I like how I come last on that list, Yamcha," grumbled Bulma.

"Aw, you're first on my list, babe." He squeezed her hips playfully. Just then a figure appeared behind Yamcha and thumped him on the head, hard.

This caught Vegeta off guard, he didn't even notice till Yamcha made a noise in response to the hit.

"Chikara what the heck?" Yamcha recoiled in his chair. "Don't be so gross in public, Desert Rat, especially when it's my sister you're talking about."

It was the girl from that morning who helped Vegeta with his locker. She did kinda look like Bulma minus the hair and clothes. When she looked up she met Vegeta's eyes and smiled. "Well, locker boy, whatcha doing?" She ended up sitting in the seat next to him. "Locker giving you anymore trouble." She laughed.

"Chikara! I can't believe you robbed Don's Jewelry!" Bulma yelled hitting Chikara on the arm. Chikara turned, "Ow, say it a little louder why don't you."

Krillin leaned toward Vegeta, "Chikara also under goes training at the Turtle School. She's Bulma's older sister and the famous thief The Black Knight."

So, he had stumbled upon four of Earth's warriors, thought Vegeta. No wonder the boy named Yamcha acted so macho. He thought he was hot stuff. Vegeta suppressed a snigger at Yamcha's overconfidence in his abilities.

Chikara and Bulma went back and forth in argument. Yamcha laughed, "See Chikara and Goku are the strongest people we know."

Goku shrugged, "I'm not that good. Chikara's been fighting a lot longer then me. She's the best."

The boy's modesty made Vegeta wonder exactly how strong were these people.

The school day went by to slow for Vegeta he wanted so bad to ditch and go home.

On his way to his last period he heard a familiar voice, "Hey Locker Boy!" It was Chikara. She was in a room with cars and even a plane hanging over head. It had lots of tools around and smelled of motor oil.

Chikara's attire had changed she was wearing a olive-green jumpsuit but the top half was not on her. It instead hung freely around her waist Her tang top had changed color and size. Her gloves too were missing.

Chikara was waving from in front of a machine of some sort. Vegeta didn't recognize the make. _It must be an Earthling machine. And when did I get the name Locker Boy!_

Chikara waved him over, so Vegeta followed. He eyed the strange mechanics. But before he could choose which question to ask Chikara spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you for a moment. Is that okay?" Chikara said getting Vegeta's attention.

"Sure." Vegeta shrugged.

"Good. First I wanted to apologize for my sister she is quite the pain." Chikara continued working on the machine.

"It's almost hard to believe you two are sisters." Vegeta said.

Chikara chuckled, "Yeah I almost considered getting a blood test to see if I was really a member of the Briefs family. But anyway..." Chikara picked up a wrench and started tightening a bolt. "Please don't tell anyone about the whole Black Knight thing, 'kay?"

Vegeta couldn't careless if she was some famous criminal or not, but he agreed.

"Thanks Vegeta." Chikara said grabbing a rag and wiping her face.

Vegeta continued to eye the strange Earth machine. Chikara saw this and stopped working.

"This is a engine for a new car I'm building. I combined a car engine with some parts of a plane engine. I hope that with the mix I can make the cars faster. I already helped my father make the flying cars you see around everywhere. But if they were faster it'd be so much easier to get places. Especially if you're in a hurry." Chikara said showing Vegeta the blueprints to the engine.

Vegeta knew that Earthlings couldn't fly but from what he has see and what he just heard everyone flies somehow.

_This Earthling is quite smart to have helped with the manufacturing of flying cars and now mixing two very different engines together._ Vegeta never thought an Earthling could actually impress him in some way even a little.

"Oh, listen to me going on you should be heading to your last period. I'll see you tomorrow Vegeta." Chikara said pushing Vegeta out of the garage and into the hall.

Vegeta landed in front of his house after school. He walked in and kicked off his shoes before heading to his room to leave his book bag. After doing so he walked back to the front room and flopped onto the couch. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels. No one was home yet and he had the house to himself.

Just as he started to get comfortable his stomach growled. He huffed and walked to the kitchen. He threw open the fridge door and scanned the shelves. Spotting a case of hotdogs; he grabbed them, threw them on a plate, and heated them up with some energy.

When he sat down to eat the small meal he had made, the door opened to show Raditz. He greeted Vegeta and sat next to him. He asked about his first day, but Vegeta said he wanted to finish eating first.

Before he finished, Nappa came home as well and the two asked Vegeta about his day. Cornered by their many questions Vegeta finally told them about his day.

"Ah, that Chikara girl seems very smart." Nappa said.

"She does have many ideas about the future of machines here on Earth. And to have helped make those air cars must have been hard." Vegeta said without realizing his tone and words.

"From what I just heard I can understand why you like her Vegeta." Raditz chuckled.

"I do not like that Earthling female!" Vegeta recoiled. "Those humans are annoying."

"Prince Vegeta, it is only your first day, maybe they will grow on you. It is a good thing to have friends your own age, just give it a try." Nappa said.

_How could those fools grow on me? I have no interest in them._


	3. Training

Chapter 3: Training

The next morning Vegeta changed into the restricting fabric of his school clothes. Vegeta ate his meal and grabbed his school bag. Before walking out the door he made sure his tail was secure under his shirt and pants. He walked out of the house and breathed in some fresh air. The young Saiyan exhaled before taking off into the sky.

At school he once again was overwhelmed by the massive amount of teens pushing their way through the front door. He made his way to his locker and tried to get it open so he wasn't late for class again. Not wanting to have destruction of school property on his record only on his second day in, he didn't try too hard.

"Locker not agreeing with you again." came a voice from behind him. Vegeta turned fast to see a smiling Chikara. Today her outfit consisted of long sleeved, black and purple striped, shirt. which was hang off of one shoulder. Her pants were ripped; her shoes were the same; and her gloves were the same. Vegeta let out a grunt Chikara took that as a 'yes'.

She stepped around him to the locker. Like the day before she pulled back a fist and hit the door hard. It again shook then swung open. "There you go, Vegeta." Chikara said patting him on the shoulder. He flinched a little under her touch.

As she walked away Vegeta looked at her. _I do not have feelings for this female. She down right disgusts me._

At lunch Vegeta was invited to the same table as last time. He sat next to Chikara again and did little talking he mostly listened to the conversations of the young Earthlings.

As the bell rang everyone said goodbye and walked on. But Vegeta was stopped by Goku.

"Can I ask you something?" Goku asked. Vegeta shrugged. "Do you fight?"

What kind of a question was that? He was the Prince of Saiyans, of course he liked a good fight. But then again the student he unwillingly socialized with didn't know that. Probably would think he was crazy if he said that.

Vegeta hesitated but he answered, "I … Yes."

"Great, why don't you join us at the Turtle Hermit School?" Goku had a wide smile planted on his face.

"That wouldn't be a good idea I might hurt some of them." Vegeta regrettably said. He really didn't care if he hurt some weak Earthling but his cover would definitely be blown with all the questions about his unearthly strength.

"Don't worry we'll go easy on you." Goku chuckled.

Vegeta felt dumbfounded, this guy actually thought that he was afraid _he_ might get hurt. Vegeta was going to say something but he saw Goku had a look of thinking on his face. Then he said, "We can train together alone till you feel you can go up against the others."

Vegeta knew that answering no was not an option. So he agreed. _If I hurt him he might reconsider. _

"Okay, meet me at the gate to the schoolyard. We can find a nice open area." Goku exclaimed.

"There is a lot of open field where I live." Vegeta suggested.

"Wonderful! See you later." Goku waved as he headed for his class.

For his last period Vegeta again walked passed the school garage where he saw Chikara in the same attire from yesterday. She was joined by her sister. Chikara didn't notice him or maybe she was ignoring him. But Vegeta didn't mind. He watched her for a moment as she lifted a piece of metal and used a blowtorch to seal it in place. He scoffed as he walked on to his class.

Chikara had been working on many things since the beginning of school but this machine, this project, was the best and most important, she had to finish it. She was working on the body of the machine so that it could stand the wind sheer of flight.

"Hey, Chikara." came a voice from behind her.

Bulma threw her arm around her sister's neck. "So you hear about the dance coming up?"

Chikara nodded, "I'm not going so don't ask."

Bulma recoiled, "What! I can't believe you're not going. You don't have to bring a guy."

Chikara sighed, "I don't care, if I have to wear a dress then forget it." Chikara walked over to a wall with many hanging tools. She picked up a blowtorch that was sitting on the table below the other tools.

"You should go maybe you can find a sucker … I mean guy who is brave enough to dance with you. That new kid Vegeta is cute. He'd be a good choice." Bulma snickered. "And I think he likes you. You like him too, don't you?"

"I'm more interested in the upcoming tournament then a stupid dance and some new boy. What a waste of time."

Bulma sighed, "Fine, have it your way, but you'll see, you'll wish you had gone." And with that she left Chikara to continue working on the car.

_Why would she even think that I would go to some stupid dance. I have more important things to do with my time._

Suddenly Chikara felt like she was being watched. As she welded a piece of metal to the side of the car frame she glanced over to see Vegeta. Just as she saw him he turned and continued down the hall.

That day after school Vegeta met with Goku as promised and they both headed to the field around Vegeta's home.

When they got to Vegeta's home they went inside. Vegeta went to his bedroom to change his clothes; Goku went to the bathroom to do the same. Goku looked around the house, it was small, but well fit for the number of people that lived in it. He pulled out his training clothes and quickly changed.

As Goku walked out of the bathroom he was looking to find Vegeta but instead almost bumped into a very big muscular man. Goku stopped short of hitting the man. He looked up at him to see he had a mixed expression of confusion and anger.

Goku gulped then spoke, "Hi, I'm Son Goku. I'm a friend of Vegeta's. You must be his father?"

"Guardian. Name's Nappa." The man said.

"Nappa? Your early." Vegeta said as he emerged from the bedroom.

"Vegeta who is this kid?" Nappa asked the young teen.

"He will be a training partner of mine for awhile." Vegeta responded.

Nappa snickered softly, "Okay but don't go hurting each other." Nappa said patting Vegeta on the head. "Oh, by the way Raditz won't be home tonight he got stuck with the graveyard shift."

"Fine, fine." Vegeta waved off.

Goku and Vegeta began there training shorty after some stretches. Vegeta was caught off guard by how well Goku was doing. Goku as well was surprised at Vegeta's fighting know how.

Toward the end of their training Goku threw a punch that knocked Vegeta to the ground. When he hit the earth his shirt came untucked and his tail became exposed.

Goku exclaimed, "Wow, you have a tail!"

Vegeta scrambled to his feet. He tried to pull his shirt down but it was to late.

"Cool, I thought I was the only one!" Goku laughed. "Well I don't have it anymore. Can't remember how that happened."

"Wait. What? Like this one?" Vegeta uncurled his tail from around his waist.

"Yeah! Exactly. I thought I was the only one! I didn't know other people had them too. Bulma and Chikara told me no one else had tails!"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute," stammered Vegeta. The pieces of an unknown puzzle began to fall into place. "Kakarot?"

"What?"

"You're Kakarot? You're Raditz's brother?" Vegeta could hardly believe it. "Why didn't you finish your mission? What are you doing here?"

"Wait. Now I'm confused. What's a Kakarot? Is that a food?"

"It all makes sense now. Your power." Vegeta ran a hand through his own bangs. "But then what are you doing here? Why are the people of Earth still alive?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were sent here to purge the planet when you were a baby! Don't you remember your mission?"

Goku scratched his head. "Why would I kill everyone on Earth? I'm trying to protect people. Not hurt them."

Vegeta was stumped. "Did you… did you suffer a head injury or something?"

"Well, my grandpa told me I fell once as a baby. I've got a killer scar back there. Wanna see?"

Vegeta crossed his arms, deep in thought. "Yes, that would make sense. A severe enough concussion might change behavioral patterns or natural instincts. You really have no idea what I'm talking about?"

Goku laughed. "Nope. Not at all."

"I'm a Saiyan," began Vegeta. "You are too. We are a warrior race from the planet Vegeta. There's only three of us left in the universe, not including you."

"Now you sound like the one that's hit his head," said Goku. "And I Thought _your _name was Vegeta."

"It is. I'm the Prince of Saiyans. The planet is… was named after the royal family."

"Was?"

"It's gone now. Destroyed by a tyrant named Frieza. He's the one that killed the rest of our race."

Goku sat down in the grass. "This is crazy. It's too much."

Vegeta sat down as well.

"Who're the others?" Goku asked after a moment.

"The others? Oh, the other Saiyans," Vegeta said. "Nappa, the one you met, and Raditz, your brother. They are my guardians. We deserted from Frieza's army, and we're laying low on Earth for a little while."

"Hey," said Goku. "Can you, um, not say anything to anyone about my powers? No one really knows about it except Bulma, Chikara, Chi Chi, Krillin, and Yamcha. I don't really want anyone else to find out."

"I just gushed my entire life story to you and claimed to be an alien from outer space, and now you're asking me to keep your secret?" Vegeta laughed. "Kakarot, you're too much."

"If you're an alien, I guess that makes me one too," reasoned Goku.

"Fine," said Vegeta. "If I keep your secret, then that means you keep mine too. No blabbing about anything I just told you. Not even to your friends. Deal?"

"Deal," agreed Goku. "As long as you don't call me Kakarot around them."

"I guess that's fair."

Goku punched Vegeta lightly on the shoulder. "Vegeta, I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Vegeta punched Goku back a little harder. "Don't push your luck, Kakarot."


	4. Turtle Hermit School of Martial Arts

Chapter 4: Turtle Hermit School of Martial Arts

Weeks had gone by and Goku and Vegeta's training was going well. Vegeta thought about how this training was going to make him stronger.

_Maybe strong enough to defeat Frieza … no … not yet. _Vegeta thought.

The Black Knight had been making many appearances and still had yet to be captured. Vegeta had learned that Bulma and Chikara were one of the richest families in town. So it made Vegeta wonder why, if she had so much money, would Chikara go around stealing thing for money. This thought didn't really last long since the young prince felt it was becoming a habit, him thinking about the Earth girl.

When this thought entered his mind he tried to avoid her. But she seemed to come out of thin air to annoy him. She was always around. He simple couldn't keep her away from him, she was like a disease.

He had to focus on his training and his goal.

During a training meet with Goku though the young Saiyan was stopped. The prince threw a punch and was blocked by Goku. Goku push Vegeta back on his butt.

Before Vegeta could get up to try again Goku spoke. "So do you want to come to the Turtle School tomorrow?"

_Yeah, I'd like to see how much of a beating they can take._

"Sure. Fine." Vegeta answered.

"Awesome!" Goku hooked his arm around Vegeta's neck and pulled him closer. "You'll love it, everyone will be happy to see you. Be careful though, Chikara will want to kick your butt."

Vegeta snickered, "I'd like to see her try." He pushed Goku off him and crossed his arms

"You don't know how vicious she can be." Goku laughed. "Anyway just meet me at the corner of Sunset Ave. and Action Rd. I need to get going I'm meeting Chi-Chi." And with that he walked inside.

Vegeta stayed outside to think for a bit. _ That Earthling female can't be that strong. If she picks a fight with me I don't care female or not she will regret it._

The next day Goku had already informed everybody about Vegeta joining them that day for training. And like Goku had said Chikara mentioned something about kicking the young warrior's butt.

After school let out Vegeta headed for where Goku told him to meet him.

As Vegeta approached he saw Goku wave at him and yell his name. Vegeta glared in annoyance.

"Hi Vegeta nice to see you came after all." Goku had his usual wide smile planted on his face.

Vegeta snorted. As if he'd miss this chance. Not only could he test just how strong Chikara really was but he could beat on Yamcha, who was making an effort to get on the young prince's nerves. He kept thinking that just because he was popular in school the younger boy would want to steal his girlfriend. Vegeta couldn't care less about the females on this planet, or any in the galaxy for that matter.

As they walked down the street Vegeta caught sight of Chikara further ahead. She was standing next to a man who looked like he was ready to fight. The man was three sizes bigger than Chikara. But the small girl didn't seem fazed as she soon continued to walk on. The man stopped her and threw a punch. Chikara jumped up to dodge and at the same time she spun in the air and kicked the man in the side of the head with both of her feet.

He fell to the ground and she walked on leaving him to wallow in his defeat. When Vegeta and Goku passed him they saw he was out cold.

"It's the same guy." Goku sighed. "He use to be the World Street Fighting Champion. One day he challenged Chikara. I don't know why, but he lost badly. Now Chikara is named the champion."

Vegeta stared at the giant man on the ground. Something clicked in his head but he wasn't sure what it was.

When he walked into the Turtle school it looked just was he had expected. He scanned the room and found that the others had started already. Chikara was facing both Yamcha and Krillin. They were wearing orange colored fighting uniforms with a large symbol on the back. Suddenly the boys launched towards Chikara and a fight ensued.

"Ah, Goku you finally showed up." came a voice.

"Hello Master Roshi." Goku said. Vegeta turned to see who this Master was.

The man was very old and almost half Goku's size. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and short khakis. Vegeta found it odd that he wore a purple turtle shell on his back.

"Who is this young man?" Roshi asked walking over to the young Saiyan.

"This is my friend, Vegeta. He wishes to join the Turtle School." Goku said patting Vegeta on the back.

"Well it's always nice to have a new recruit. Give me a minute, I'll see if we have any uniforms in your size." Roshi said as he walked away. After he disappeared behind the door Vegeta turned back to see how the spar between Chikara and the others was going.

Chikara had Krillin pinned to the ground with her foot buried in his stomach. As Yamcha charged her she picked Krillin up and threw him at him and they both flew back. Yamcha recovered quicker then Krillin and dashed toward Chikara again. She grabbed Yamcha's fist and pulled him closer then jammed her knee into his gut. He fell to the floor coughing. Krillin got behind Chikara and went for a kick in the side of her head only to miss badly as she ducked and threw a punch hitting him in the chin. As Krillin flew back he flipped landing on his head three or four feet away

Vegeta was intrigued by the amazing fighting ability of the female fighter. _Maybe she should be my __first opponent. _Vegeta smirked to himself.

"Alright, here you go." Master Roshi had come back and was handing over a uniform to Vegeta. "You can train in my dojo but you have to wear this." Vegeta stared at the orange clothes in his arms with disgust. "The others hated it too but you grow into it." Roshi laughed.

Soon the spar was over and Chikara came out the victor. Yamcha and Krillin were splayed on the floor breathing hard. The breathing was actually the only reason no one asked if she killed them.

"Well, Vegeta it's a surprise to see you here." Chikara smiled as she walked over to the young boy. As she wiped her forehead with a towel she saw the uniform in Vegeta's hands. "Oh, you're going to join our little Martial Arts School? Cool if you do." Chikara stated. She turned to Goku to say something but stopped as her face crinkled in both shock and disgust.

"You did really well today, Chikara." Roshi laughed. His arm was raised but his hand was hidden by Chikara.

Chikara turned and smashed her fist into the top of the old man's head. "I told you never to do that again! The next time I will mount your head on my wall, you old pervert!" Chikara growled. Goku grabbed her, because she was about to wail on the Turtle Hermit Master. The other two, who had picked themselves off the ground, dragged Roshi away before Goku lost what little control of the furious warrior he had.

When Chikara calmed down she apologized to Vegeta. "Sorry, I'm never that way, it's just that old man creeps me out and then he touches me. Just now he was rubbing my ass." She started to shake.

"Chikara, you are just working yourself up again." Goku said patting her shoulder.

There was a noise behind them and Yamcha and Krillin walked into the room. "Master Roshi is out cold." Yamcha said.

"He probably won't be getting up soon." Krillin added. "We should close up and get going."

Everyone agreed and helped shut the place down for the night. By the time they finished and changed, it was dark. As the group walked down the street Goku was talking about the dance and how Chi-Chi wanted him to dress in a three piece suit.

"Whatever that is?" Goku laughed.

"Goku, you and Chi-Chi are going to the dance." Krillin asked.

Goku scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, she asked me last night."

"Cool, 18 ask me today. Maybe we can carpool?" Krillin laughed.

"Woah, dude 18 asked you to the dance?" Yamcha said in amazement.

"Well, who knew you were that much of a stud, Krillin." Chikara teased. "I mean to have someone like _18_ ask _you_ to a dance."

"Yeah. I was shocked too." Krillin blushed.

"So you and Bulma are going right Yamcha?" Goku asked.

"Of course, I asked her a month ago she was so excited." Yamcha smiled.

"You gonna come with us Chikara?" Krillin asked.

"Hell no!" Chikara said shaking her head. "I wouldn't be caught dead there. A stupid dance is just a waste of time."

"You'll be the only one not going." Goku commented.

"Not true, Vegeta ain't going." She said jerking her head toward him.

"Really, Vegeta isn't going?" Yamcha recoiled in shock. "Man, from what I've heard, Veggie here is like one of the most popular guys in the school. Well, other than me." He chuckled nervously.

_Since when did he start calling me Veggie?_

"Yeah, well either way, he doesn't have a date." Chikara said.

Vegeta snorted. "I'd rather die then go to some dance." Vegeta growled.

"Well you two are just so not cool. If you don't go then that would be a shame." Krillin shrugged.

Vegeta had gotten several offers to go to the dance but he always turned them down. He had no interest in the stupid dance or any of the enigma called females. He had more important things to think about like; defeating Frieza; getting stronger; and trying to hide on this rock. A dance at his school was just a waste of time.


	5. A Date?

Chapter 5: A Date?

"You should go." Nappa exclaimed

Vegeta had informed his guardians of the conversation the teen earthlings had. When Nappa and Raditz heard about the dance they thought it would be a good thing to do. If Vegeta went to the dance he would look more like an Earthling and he'd fit in easier.

"I have more important things to do than go to that stupid event." Vegeta snarled.

"Prince Vegeta, this dance will help you more with fitting in." Raditz said. "You'll stand out if you're the only one not going to the school dance."

"I will not be the only one not going. That female won't be going. She too thinks it's a waste of time." Vegeta said in an angry defensive voice.

"You have been asked by many girls since you came to this school. You should accept one of their invitations." Nappa said. "I hate to say this but Raditz is right."

Vegeta recoiled in shock, Nappa admitted to agreeing with Raditz. Vegeta sighed in defeat. He was out numbered but even if he agreed to go to the dance he didn't have anyone he cared to take and there really wasn't anyone left to ask.

The next day at school Vegeta mauled over the thought of the dance. He can't ask a female that was low having to ask. He never really cared and what was the worse his guardians could do to him if he didn't go.

Chikara was heading for her Advanced Biology class when Bulma clamped her arms around her neck.

"So sis, who are you asking to the dance." Bulma laughed.

"I'm not going." Chikara sighed.

"Yes you are or else." Bulma grinned evilly.

"Or else what?" Chikara said cocking an eyebrow.

"I'll send out a video text of you changing into your Black Knight outfit to everyone in school. Everyone will know and I'm sure someone will call the police. I'm sure they would love to finally get there hands on you, Black Knight." Bulma chuckled darkly.

"You wouldn't dare. I'd be sent to jail for a long time." Chikara exclaimed.

"Ask someone to the dance and show up or I definitely will." Bulma stated.

Chikara snarled. But she complied, with Bulma blackmailing her like that she couldn't say or do anything. Chikara sighed in defeat.

Chikara spent all of her period thinking about the dance. Who could she ask? Who would even want to go with her, she scared almost all of the boys in school.

She decided she was going to have to also do some blackmailing. But on who with what?

Vegeta was headed for his last period. When he had a voice call his name. He turned to see Chikara in the school garage as usual.

"Vegeta can I ask you something?" Chikara said meeting him in the hall. Vegeta nodded. "Cool, look if there were any other way I wouldn't ask you but … will you go to the dance with me." A light blush appeared on her cheeks.

Vegeta stared for a moment then sighed. "Yeah, I'll go with you." Vegeta felt his cheeks getting hot.

"Sweetness, now I can get Bulma off my back." Chikara smiled. "I'll come by your place Friday than?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Oh, where do you live?" Chikara asked.

"At the open field off of Hare Dr." Vegeta answered.

"Okay, well … see you tomorrow." Chikara said walking back to her project in the middle of the room.

When Chikara told Bulma that she had asked Vegeta to the dance, Bulma than passed the information to the others. Soon the little gang was making Chikara and Vegeta the main subject of topic.

It seemed like the week went by to fast for the two unwilling party goers. Before they knew it Friday had come and the dance has here. The school was a buzz with the gossip of the dance.

"I'm not wearing that thing." Chikara grunted.

"Come on." Bulma wined. "You have to."

Chikara snarled. Bulma was holding a blue dress with one shoulder strap. On the shoulder strap there was a small frill on the edge. As well as a wrap on the waist that was a darker shade of blue. The dress itself had white splashes of dots on the edges. The skirt was double layered and looked like it would barely go to her knees.

"You'll look great in this and I will fix your hair too." Bulma smiled.

Bulma was wearing a long flowing kind of dress. It was pink which surprisingly accented her shock of blue hair. She wore a silver necklace that had a crystal gem hanging from it. It was in the shape of a flower. She wore pink multi-strapped heels. She had her hair down with a bow clipped to her hair.

Reluctantly Chikara complied to her sister and changed into the dress. When Chikara walked out wearing the blue cloth her sister gave her a hug.

"You look amazing! Vegeta may not be able to keep his hands off you." Bulma teased.

"Shut up, the only reason I asked was because you blackmailed me!" Chikara said in defense. A light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"So then why are you blushing." Bulma snickered.

"I am not! Just be quiet and help me finish." Chikara exclaimed.

Bulma laughed and helped her sister with her outfit. Bulma gave Chikara two bracelets, one was three gold rings combined, the other was a white bead bracelet. She also wore a thick gold necklace. She has forced into black pantyhose and boots. After running a brush though her sister's hair Bulma pulled back Chikara's bangs and tied a ribbon around her hair.

Chikara was ready.

Before they left their parents wanted a picture of the two girls together. Despite Chikara's unwillingness to participate, she allowed the pictures. When the spectacle was over. She and Bulma headed out the door of the compound. Waiting in the front of the walkway was a long black limo.

When Chikara and Bulma entered the limo, Chikara saw that everyone was already there. Goku and Chi-Chi, Krillin and 18, and Yamcha. Goku had a white button down shirt on and black dress pants. He also wore a tie that was a little loose. Yamcha had a tux on. _Pretty sure Bulma force him into that one, _Chikara snickered to herself. Krillin wore a light yellow button down shirt with a black vest over it, as well as black pants. Chi-Chi wore a long, purple, Chinese style, dress with gold scrolls on the ends. 18 had a long white dress it was plain and she only wore a single crystal gem bracelet and white heels.

"So, where to next?" Chi-Chi asked.

"We just need to go get Vegeta." Bulma said. "Uh … anyone know where he lives?"

"Oh, I do." Goku answered. "I trained with him a bit before he started at the Turtle School. We actually trained at the field right around his house. Almost destroyed it too one time."

"Cool, just tell us which way." Bulma exclaimed

"I look ridiculous." Vegeta groaned.

"Stop your wining." Nappa stated as he tied a black tie on Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta was wearing a dark blue button down shirt. He had nice pants on but they were a little to big for him so they were rolled up a bit. He looked more handsome in this new attire than his everyday outfits he wore to school.

Raditz was laughing his ass off at Vegeta. Vegeta glared at the older Saiyan.

"Okay now remember, be nice and blend in." Nappa said.

Just then a knock came at the door. Nappa opened it and saw Chikara and Bulma. Bulma waved.

"Hello, I'm Bulma Briefs and this is my sister Chikara. We're here to pick up Vegeta for the dance at our school." Bulma said with a smile.

"So Miss Chikara you are Young Vegeta's date?" Nappa asked.

Chikara blushed lightly and nodded. "Yes. Also my parents want to have a picture of this so ..."

Bulma pulled a camera from her purse and grabbed Vegeta. She dragged him closer to Chikara and pushed him into her. As they reacted to being knocked into each other Bulma snapped three pictures.

"There that way our parents can have one, I'll give you one to keep too Nappa and I'll have one for myself." Bulma laughed.

Chikara blushed brighter and turn around. She hooked her arm around Vegeta's and started walking.

As Bulma walked after them she called back, "The dance is over at 11:00. See ya then."


	6. Care To Dance

Chapter 6: Care To Dance

As the gang entered the gymnasium for the dance they were over whelmed by the lights, music and decorations.

The theme of the dance was "Celebrity Status" Everyone was dressed wonderfully the boys wore suits and button down and ties. The girls wore frilly, long dresses and tons of jewelry.

Quickly Chi-Chi and Goku disappeared into the crowd. Krillin and 18 were gone in minutes.

Bulma pulled Yamcha with her as she heard a song she liked. Chikara and Vegeta sat down at a table and watched as the other teens danced to the beat.

"Goku looks like a dancing monkey." Chikara laughed.

"Yeah, he's a good fighter but he should do some training on dancing." Vegeta chuckled.

"Like you could do better." Chikara rolled her eyes. To this comment Vegeta simply scoffed.

After three more songs Chikara got up to get a drink. Vegeta thought for a moment. "Chikara, sit, I'll get it for you."

Chikara looked at the young Saiyan in surprise. He stood up and walked off toward the long table littered with food and drinks. Chikara sat back down and blushed a bit.

_I can't tell if he is being nice or just trying to get away from me._

"Hello Chikara."

When Vegeta returned with the drinks he saw a boy standing next to Chikara it looked like he was talking to her. Chikara didn't seem to notice him at all. He approached them slowly trying to hear what was being said.

"So you don't regret turning me down I mean it's actually a little sad that with how pretty you look tonight you're alone." the boy said.

"I already told you that I'm not alone. I have a date." Chikara said.

Vegeta was standing in front of Chikara and handed her her drink.

"This is Vegeta. Vegeta this is Duke he asked me to the dance a week ago." Chikara said. She then took a sip from her cup.

"So you're the lucky guy, hm. Chikara you can do better than him. There are plenty of other guys who would go with you." Duke snickered. "I mean I'd be a better boyfriend than him."

Vegeta contemplated punching the boy in the face. But as the thought crossed his mind Chikara stood up.

"I'll let you know that Vegeta is definitely better than any guy in this school and a way better boyfriend than you will ever be!" Chikara than turned and headed for the back door of the gym.

Vegeta followed her outside where he spotted her sitting on the edge of the walkway. She picked up a stone that was lying near and threw it causing it to skip on the pavement. Vegeta sat down next to her.

"You know we are not in a relationship like that, right." Vegeta said staring at the ground.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just angry. I shouldn't've dragged you into it." Chikara said throwing another stone.

"Well, if it hadn't been for what you said I probably would've hit that guy." Vegeta shrugged.

"Were you offended? I thought you didn't even want to come?" Chikara asked chuckling a bit.

Vegeta growled. Chikara laughed.

They decided to go back to the gym to watch more dancing idiots.

"They all look retarded." Vegeta snickered.

"Like you could do better." Chikara smirked.

"I most likely could."

"Prove it." The song changed and Chikara grabbed Vegeta dragging him to the dance floor. The song was slower than the ones before it.

Chikara took Vegeta's hands and put them around her waist. She linked her hands around his neck and started to move. It took a second for the young prince to pick up the movement but he did. Vegeta looked into Chikara's eyes, _Her eyes are blue, I never noticed. _He was lost in the moment. Then the young Saiyan warrior felt something very different from what he was raised to feel. It was warmth and happiness. He felt right.

When the song was over Chikara broke their hold on each other. "I'm going to get a drink. Want one?" Chikara asked. Vegeta shock his head, instead he sat back down at the table and listen to the next song that played.

Chikara walked to the table to get some punch. _That was so weird. I've never danced before and decided to dance for the first time with Vegeta. I can admit he's handsome but … but I don't know._

When she joined Vegeta back at the table he wasn't really looking at her but he did answer her when what she said required an answer.

"Oh, Vegeta, are you going to participate in The World Martial Arts Tournament next week?" Chikara said suddenly full of enthusiasm.

Vegeta finally looked her way with interest. "There is a martial arts tournament next week?" He asked.

"Yep, we are all going to fight in it."Chikara nodded.

"I just might join you guys." Vegeta said with a glint in his eye.

The night was the same. Goku and Chi-Chi danced like monkeys, Krillin and 18 stayed out of sight, and Bulma and Yamcha mostly made out than danced. Chikara and Vegeta stayed at the table watching everything.

_Maybe dances aren't all that bad. _Vegeta and Chikara thought.


	7. The Black Knight

Chapter 7: The Black Knight

Three days had gone by since the dance and the talks in the group of warriors stayed with the up-and-coming tournament.

Vegeta had come to the Turtle School everyday for training and sparing. Chikara and Vegeta had gone toe-to-toe with each other a few times. So far neither had come out the victor. Vegeta had even gone all out on her and not succeeded in winning.

_Can she really be this strong? She's as strong as Kakarot, but her fighting skill is much higher._

The day before the tournament the gang gathered at the Turtle School, all but Chikara.

"Where is she?" Krillin asked.

"I called Bulma and she asked me the same thing." Yamcha answered.

"We need her to be here. We should spread and find her." Goku said.

"Is it really that important that we find her?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes it is." The others answered together.

Vegeta didn't reply to that. The teens set off to find their friend.

Vegeta went into town and walked the streets hoping to see Chikara. _It would be so much easier if I could just fly over the town._

After walking for some time the young warrior was about to give up when he saw something familiar. He turned to the wall next to him and saw a 'Wanted' poster of the Black Knight.

It said, 'The Black Knight can be seen wearing a black motor helmet and a black riding body suit. It is believed that The Black Knight is female and very strong with fighting experience. If anyone sees this person call the police immediately. **REWARD: 5,000,000.00 zeni**.'

_So this is The Black Knight which is Chikara. Why call her a Knight?_

"Look it's the Black Knight!" Cried a woman.

Vegeta's head snapped in that direction. Sure enough the same person pictured on the wanted poster was on an Air Scooter taking off. She was leaving the local bank and had a bag of cash sitting on the back off her scooter. As she took off Vegeta followed close behind. He didn't care if he was seen flying.

When Chikara finally lost the cop cars following her she landed near a small house.

She walked over to the front door. When it opened Chikara reached inside and handed some money to the woman standing in the doorway.

_What is she doing?_ Vegeta thought.

"Thank so very much Black Knight. I would never be able to pay the rent. If I could repay you..."

"No need. I don't mind doing this for people." Chikara interrupted.

With that she took off again. She went to three different houses giving the people who lived there some of the money she stole.

_So she steals money and then gives it to people who need it, instead of keeping it for herself. She is quite an interesting Earthling. _Vegeta thought as he followed her.

When Chikara stopped at the last house there were five men, in baggy and ripped street clothes, at the door. The woman standing in front of them was crying.

"Please I just need a little more time. With the rent on my house being raised I just can't pay you back for the loan." The woman said.

"Sorry lady, we don't control the rent price, we control the money intake." said one of the men.

"Actually I do."

The men turned to face Chikara. "Who are y-? The Black Knight!" The tallest of the men recoiled.

"I have the money for this woman's loan. Now take it and leave her alone." Chikara said holding the last of the money in her hand. She showed it to the men.

The largest man walked toward Chikara and took the money and counted it, "It's all here, Boss."

"Well looks like The Black Knight saved you, lady. Sadly we now have to take the hero and turn her over to the police just think of the money we'd get for her." The one the larger man called 'Boss' said.

A man with bright red and purple hair stepped beside the Boss and whispered in his ear.

"You got a point. Boys, get The Black Knight we'll turn her over and cash in after we milk her for all she's worth." the Boss commanded.

"I'm not going anywhere." Chikara said. "Just take the money and leave. Or I will hurt you."

The men laughed. A man wearing only a ripped vest and baggy pants and combat boots spoke, "It's five on one and you're just a little girl!"

Just then Chikara appeared in front of the man. "You really shouldn't have called me that."

She flipped backward and kicked him in the chin. As she got back to her feet she turned to the others. "Now I'm pissed."

The men rushed her. Vegeta watched in shock. Never once did Chikara use her hands to hit them and she took them all out in a matter of seconds. When the men were out she took the money from the larger man.

She walked over to the woman still standing at the door. The woman looked at Chikara in amazement.

"Thank you, Black Knight." the woman said take the money from Chikara.

"When they ask for the money give them this. That should pay off the loan sharks. After that if you need money call me." Chikara said handing the woman a piece of paper. "Only use it for an emergency. I will not always be able to give you money."

"I understand. Thank you so very much." The woman said shaking Chikara's hand.

After that Chikara walked back to her air scooter. Leaning against the tree next to it was Vegeta.

"V-Vegeta, how long have you been there?" Chikara asked as she got closer.

"Since you robbed the bank." Vegeta replied.

"Oh." Chikara removed her helmet. "So now you know my true purpose for being The Black Knight." Chikara advanced on Vegeta.

As she moved closer Vegeta remember that the last time they were this close was when they danced together a week ago. Chikara leaned closer to the young teen, who was beginning to blush slightly.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about my true intentions." she whispered to Vegeta.

Vegeta, determined not to waver, even though he was very uncomfortable, stood firm. "I have no reason to tell anyone about you being West City's own 'Robin Hood'."

Chikara chuckled, she looked at Vegeta. "Thanks." Then she kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Vegeta." She took off on her air scooter. "Oh, and tell the others that I can't see them today."

Vegeta stood dumbfounded. Did she really just kiss him?

Vegeta went back to the Turtle Hermit School and told the others he found Chikara, and that she couldn't make it. Then he said he, too, had to leave.

Once home Vegeta didn't really talk to his caretakers. He reminded them that the tournament was the next day. Then he walked back to his room where he stayed for the night.

Was he really this stunned by a simple kiss on the cheek? There had to be a reason behind the way he was acting.


	8. The Tournament Begins

Chapter 8 :Tournament

The morning of the World Tournament came around and the place was packed. The teens gathered at the entrance. Chikara, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha wore their Turtle Hermit uniforms, minus the turtle shells.

"So we are just waiting for Vegeta to show up, right?" Goku asked.

_If he shows up. _Chikara thought with a chuckle. _He seemed very stunned yesterday._

"There he is!" Bulma exclaimed pointing across the street.

Sure enough Vegeta was standing across the street, with his caretakers Nappa and Raditz, waiting for the cars to slow and allow them to pass. He was wearing an odd looking uniform, it was blue and skin tight and he had strange white gloves and boots on.

When he came closer to the group Chikara waved at him with a smile. Everyone followed Chikara's hello with their own. Vegeta responded to them before walking past them all and heading for the sign up booth. Everyone was soon behind him looking around in both amazement and excitement.

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 said goodbye and they'd be cheering for them in the stands. Nappa and Raditz told them to go easy on the weak ones, "Especially you Vegeta." Vegeta snorted in response

"Kick butt guys!" Bulma said before her and the girls were swallowed by the crowd.

When the young fighters entered the first doors they saw just how many people where ready for the tournament and a good fight at that. They stood in the near corner getting a good look at their competition. When a voice came from the bigger set of doors.

"Alright people, we will begin the elimination rounds so please follow me!" A short man with slicked back blonde hair yelled into a megaphone.

Everyone filed into the large building. Inside there were four fighting rings and a large scoreboard next to each one.

"We have counted out 104 people are here to participate in the tournament but only 16 may enter the real fight. We have split the fighters into groups of 26 and when there are only four left for each group those will be the finalists." said a short round man in a megaphone. "When you signed in for the tournament you each were given a letter. Please split into your letter groups."

Everyone started separating into different groups till there was four, each group surrounded a fighting ring.

Soon the rounds began and for the young warriors the competition wasn't that impressive. There were two fighters that did have outstanding power.

Chikara's matches were over so quick it was like the people blinked and it was over. Vegeta and Goku's were the same. Whereas Yamcha and Krillin had to work a bit harder to win. But their spars with Chikara and Goku, as well as Vegeta made them much stronger then they thought.

When the elimination rounds were over the last 16 were told to wait in the building right outside the final fighting ring. As the entered the small room the commotion of the people gathering outside could be heard growing louder and louder.

In this crowd of people, Bulma, Chi-chi, and 18 pushed against the large crowd, desperate to get front row seats to the main event. But the people were so stuffed together that there was defiantly no room to move further ahead. After a few more tries the girls heard a roar of laughter behind them. Nappa and Raditz walked around the girls and began to make their way through the crowd with ease. The girls followed the men, practically clinging to them so they didn't get left behind in the shuffle.

The crowds cheered. All of them ready to see the 16 fighters combat to finally find out who was the World Martial Arts Champion.

Soon two men appeared with a small white box. The top of the box had a large hole in it. They began calling names to come forth and retrieve a ball with a number on it.

The preliminary rounds were setup at last. First Goku would fight against a young boy named Taren, Then there would be a fight between an old man named Jackie and a young woman named Zipa. After them was Yamcha's fight with a man named Vix. Next was a fight between to people named Tien and Crane, Chikara's fight was going to be after that with a pretty boy type named Viper. Krillin would next fight a large man named Gnor. Then two very small child-like boy's named Chaotsu and BB. And last was Vegeta against an armor wearing man named Con.

"You can watch the fight from here." said a small monk looking man. He pointed to the opening leading to the fight ring outside.

The man with blonde gelled back hair spoke into a microphone. He walked out onto the ring. "Now it's time! The moment you've all been wanting for … The World Martial Arts Championship!"

The crowd began to cheer. The uproar was incredible. The girls covered their ears and yelled along with everyone.

"It's really that big of a deal to them?" Vegeta asked trying to divert attention before anyone else saw the large idiots.

"People love fighting and then there are people who love watching people fight." Chikara chuckled. "It's free entertainment."

"Let's start the first match! Contestants, Son Goku and Taren, come on out!"

Krillin, Yamcha, and Chikara patted Goku on the shoulder as he passed. They wished him luck even though they knew he didn't need it. Vegeta scoffed at the ridiculous and small gesture.

When the two boys walked out, the crowd went wild. The group of girlfriends looked to Goku then to the scrawny Taren.

"I hope Goku doesn't hurt that poor boy." Chi-chi said with concern.

"Goku will be fine. He's been able to hold back before." Bulma smiled.

"Let the match begin!"

Goku got into his fight stance, ready to put on at least a good show. The other boy did the same. For a few moments they stood there staring at each other.

"What is Goku doing?" Yamcha asked.

"He's sizing up his opponent." Vegeta answered. "Waiting for him to make the first move."

Suddenly Taren ran for Goku. He was fast. Goku readied himself to attack but as he jabbed the boy ducked and kicked Goku in the stomach. Goku stumbled back a bit then regained his balance.

"A fake out." Chikara mumbled. "This match is over."

"That Taren guy seems to know what he's doing." Krillin said.

"No, Goku is much faster and stronger than he's letting that boy believe." Vegeta smirked. "He has this."

Taren continued his assault on Goku. Goku dodged his punches with ease. Once the fury of fists stopped Taren moved away from the young warrior. Goku looked completely bored. Goku exhaled.

"Finish it now, Goku!" Chikara shouted.

Goku moved. He was so fast it seemed like he was invisible for a moment. He appeared in front of the small boy and punched him. The job to the stomach was all that was needed to knock him out.

"The winner: Son Goku!"

Goku came back into the small building and was greeted by his friends. They congratulated him for the win but said he could've been a little easier on him.

"Next Jackie Chung vs. Zipa! Come on out!"

The young woman and the old man walked out to the fighting ring.

"The girl looks in good shape, She may win." Yamcha smiled.

Chikara punched Yamcha in the arm hard. "Look the other way, Desert Rat. Remember you're dating my sister."

"Besides don't doubt him just cause he's old, Yamcha." Goku said.

The fight didn't last long. It may have gone on for some time if the old man hadn't been perving all over the girl. She practically forfeited.

"Winner: Jackie Chun!"

"Looks like you'll be going up against him Goku." Chikara said patting the boy on the back.

"I hope I don't over whelm the poor guy."

"Let the next match begin! Yamcha and Vix!"

The gang watched as Yamcha and the other fighter approached the ring. The crowd cheered. Chikara laughed when she heard Bulma cheering louder than anyone else. Yamcha threw his fist in the air like he had already won.

"Cocky isn't he." Vegeta scoffed.

"Well, he's been fighting me for three years now, and even I have to admit he's good." Chikara shrugged.

"Begin!"

Yamcha rushed the man and went for punch. Vix blocked then slammed his fist into the side of Yamcha's face. It sent him skidding across the ring. Vix charged at Yamcha who was trying to regain himself. The man spun for a kick but Yamcha jumped up. Yamcha landed a kick to the man's face, bringing him down.

"Go Yamcha! You got him!" Bulma cheered.

After exchanging blows the two were pushed back. Yamcha changed his fighting stance. He crouched down low. His hands shifted into an animal claw shape.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"His using that already?" Chikara questioned out loud.

"He's just showing off." Goku laughed.

As Yamcha rushed at the large man. Vix went for a forceful punch but Yamcha quickly shifted his weight and punch him repeatedly in the gust. By the time Yamcha's attack finished he had hit Vix ten times. Finally Vix fell to the floor unconscious.

"Winner: Yamcha!"

"Yeah, that my boyfriend!" Bulma shouted over the crowd.

Once again Yamcha threw his fist in the air. He proclaimed his victory to the sky.


End file.
